A Steven Universe Theories Collection
by fanfics imperator
Summary: Together, I, the the great all-knowing Eye of the fanfictions, Fanfics Imperator, and you, reader will explore some mysteries and theories about the universe of Steven Universe. Let this journey begin Reviews are recommended
1. Theory 1

Theory 1

Critic to the idea of White Pearl being mental controlled by White Diamond

Before anyone starts yelling at me in the reviews, I want you to consider one thing. Why would you like to have a pearl? Because pearls are, on Homeworld, maids, servants, secretaries and heralds. So you make them do tasks that are to boring or repetitive for an elite gem, like cleaning your spaceship or classifying your emails. But guess what? If you're mentally controlling your pearl, it's like you're doing it yourself, you clod! At this point, don't waste resources and do it yourself, or, idea more Homeworld-friendly, take another pearl! She will obey any of your commands in every case! To the people that plan to pester me in the comments, I have some ready answer to your replies:

"But White Diamond is so powerful that it only occupy a fraction of her mind!" Still stands the point that a part of her mind is cleaning her ship! Something that for Homeworld view is something unacceptable

"But White Diamond use her simply because she wants to torture her!" One. She could do the freaking same thing to another pearl. Two. Are you aware that that means that she is abusing herself?

And most of all:

"If she is not mentally controlled, how can you explain that she has the same voice of White Diamond? That she is moving in that strange way?"

I admit, this is an important question. But I have the answer. If you want to have it, follow and I'll write it in the next chapter

Fanfics Imperator wish you a good hiatus!


	2. Theory 2

Theory 2

I left you in the last page with a cliffhanger. How can I explain the fact that White Pearl is like she is without being mentally controlled?

There is one way. I've been looking around for a while and I seem to be the only person that had this idea. But I'm going to start by the beginning.

We all know that gems come from the Kindergartens, right? But the Kindergartens need to be created by someone else. So, who created the first Kindergarten? The answer that anyone seem to be thinking is either "An organic race (Sneople) created them" or "White Diamond emerged naturally and then created Kindergartens". Well, I believed the first theory, but then I thought about a possibility. The gems can't emerge naturally from the ground and a gem created the first Kindergarten. But you will say "Oh, all-knowing Eye of the Fanfictions, Fanfics Imperator, Lord of the Theories and Supreme Priest of the Fans, if she didn't come out of the ground naturally and nobody created her, how could she exist? After all, all gems come out from Kindergartens, right? Right? Wrong. "But-" Wrong. There is one kind of gems that don't come from the ground. Pearls.

Got my idea? **White Pearl is the first gem. She is the one that pull the string. She is the puppet master.**

She hasn't the voice of White Diamond, is 'White Diamond' that has her voice. But there you're gonna say "Yeah, but who is White Diamond then?". Don't forget one thing. We know that, if this theory is true, White Pearl as a huge amount of power, enough to cause corruption and to dwarf Yellow and Blue Diamond. But she would have also Pearl's powers, right? Projecting light from her gemstone. Projecting images from her gemstone. Storage capabilities. And, oh wait. Ability to create Holo-Pearls. But an ability really advanced. She knew that she looked puny and vulnerable, not worth of respect. And in a dictatorship or in a monarchy, when the one that is in power looks weak, assassination attempts and coups multiply exponentially. So, while she waited for the first gems to emerge, she made up the persona of White Diamond. That is, in reality, an Holo-Pearl. But she needed that it behaved in a convincing way. So she used her telepathic abilities to take control of it. This is way she behaves in a robotic way.

White Pearl is the true leader of Homeworld.

Review if you are not convinced

Review if you are convinced

Review if you have something to ask

Review if you have something to point out

In all cases. Review. **Review. REVIEW!**


	3. Theory 3

Theory 3: The clusters

I know what you're thinking. After investigating the misteries of the greatest villain in the show, now you are talking to use about something so old? What's wrong with you? Do you really think someone is interested?

Well, you should. Because I thought about something. The Cluster is a cluster, right? So it should have been a mindless monster that wander around and try to destroy everything, focusing... on gems? What's the hell? That would be counterproductive for so many reasons that I don't even feeling the need to explain it! How they thought they could control or even restrain it! It would be the size of a planet, for goodness' sake! Even an arm could take down a diamond ship! Yes, maybe White Diamond could control it with her mind powers, but come on! It would be only a treath for them! Unless... unless the Cluster was suppose di to be mentally stable. A normal gem. But this implies that the clusters too should be that way. And they aren't. But think about this. Peridot stated that "the clusters experiments emerged early". You know what happens when something develops before than it supposed to do. It comes out defective. Maybe they were suppose di to be normal gems, but then something happened. The special structure they were developing into got damaged. The complex process of melding the minds couldn't happen and from normal gems, they became horrible monsters. But who damaged the place? Who stopped the process that would have generate new gems without destroying the Earth? The answer is simple. The Crystal Gems. Still wondering why the clusters attacked them?


End file.
